Finally Home
by Drunalove
Summary: Nexie is a 15 year old girl with a lot of problems. All her life shes been looking for home. Will she find it with Benny and the sandlot gang?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read. This is set after the events of the Sandlot. Also you can imagine nexie as a young Holland Roden.

A girl with ripped jeans and a short sleeve hoody was walking down the street with a bit of sweat glistening on her pink cheeks.

Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun underneath her black hair wig. She had hazel contacts on to cover her bright emerald eyes.

She glared at all the houses lined up. Some had kids playing outside and others had parents and their children laughing at jokes. She looked down at her old tennis shoes and kept waking.

She didn't notice she had stumbled across a baseball until she heard a voice in her direction "watch out!" Screamed the person. She immediately turned and right before it hit her face she grabbed the ball that was hurdling her way.

The Group of players looked at her like she was a piece of meat and they were dogs, all except the tanned boy. She rolled her eyes and threw the ball back. It almost went over a fence but it hit the very top of it and fell back.

All the boys looked at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and continued on her path. She heard running footsteps behind her and turned around "need something?" Asked the girl.

"Well uh you see we've seen a girl throw like that" said the tanned boy.

"Yeah, yeah it was incredible!" Said one of the boys.

The tanned one looked at her "I'm Benny and this is Smalls" said Benny as he pointed to a short blonde haired boy. "This is ham" he pointed to a red haired boy with freckles. "This is squints" he pointed to a boy with glasses.

"This is Yeah Yeah" he pointed to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Kenny" he pointed to an African American boy. "This is Bertram" he pointed to a slightly tall boy with glasses. "Last this is Timmy and Tommy" he pointed to a boy with slightly curly hair and a boy with dark blonde hair. They all spit on the ground as a greeting.

"I'm Nexie, but everyone calls me spitfire" said Nexie.

"Why?" Asked Smalls.

"Cause if you look at me the wrong I'll punch your teeth out" said Nexie.

"How'd you get so good at baseball?" Asked Timmy.

"Yeah how?" Asked Tommy. Timmy glared at him as if he was telling him to shut up.

"I'm self taught" said Nexie.

"Impressive do you wanna join?" Asked Benny.

"Join what?" Asked Nexie.

"The game" said Benny.

"Alright I guess so" said Nexie.

(A few hours later)

The team was walking around. "So Nexie how old are you?" Asked Benny.

"I'm 15" said Nexie.

"Hey so is Benny" said Squints.

She gave Benny a small smile and he returned it.

She looked up at the sky and noticed how it was starting to darken. Her face fell and she looked at them "I gotta go home" said Nexie.

"Ok we'll walk you. Where do you live?" Asked Benny.

"No!" Said Nexie.

They all looked at her strangely "I mean you don't have to do that. I like walking by myself" said Nexie.

They still looked suspicious but agreed.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow" said Benny.

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow" said Yeah yeah.

Nexie sighed in relief when they disappeared around the corner. She looked around quickly before running across the street.

A/N: alright please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Nexie felt something on her head awakening her from her sleep. She groaned and sat up. She realized what she felt was water. She stood up grabbed her bag and left, hoping she could make it to breakfast on time.

She tucked her strawberry blonde hair into her wig and put in her contacts in. She sighed at her appearance and started walking towards the sandlot.

When she got there they were already in the middle of a game. Ham threw the ball and Benny hit it so hard she was sure it would come apart. He started running around the bases and stopped when he got to home. That's when they finally noticed her.

They all jogged over to her. "Hey Nexie" said Ham.

"Yeah, yeah hi" said Yeah yeah.

Benny smiled at her "up for a game?" Asked Benny.

She smiled and nodded.

(A few hours later)

They were all sitting in the dugout. "Nexie we were wondering if you wanted to sleepover in the treehouse with us tonight" said Benny.

She thought about it for a second "yea ok" said Nexie.

"Alright cool, we'll meet you here later" said Smalls.

(A few hours later)

Nexie climbed the ladder into the treehouse. Once she got in she saw all the boys. She went over to Benny and sat down next to him.

Ham looked over at her "want a s'more?" Asked Ham.

She nodded and took the one he offered, trying not to shove the whole thing in her mouth.

"So Nexie where do you live?" Asked Kenny.

Nexie bit her lip "um just a few blocks over" said Nexie.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to sleep" said Kenny. The others nodded in agreement and they all got in their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Nexie woke up in the middle of the night. She climbed down the ladder and saw Benny in the dugout. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey" said Nexie.

"Hey Nex" said Benny.

She gave him an odd look "Nex?" Asked Nexie.

He smiled at her. "My nickname for you" said Benny.

She smiled back "I like that" said Nexie.

She noticed he was Staring at her and she raised her eyebrow at him.

He lent over and grabbed a small strand of her hair. It wasn't black, it was strawberry blonde.

The thought of getting caught worried her so she quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh I guess I didn't get it all when I dyed it" said Nexie.

He nodded and let go but stayed where he was. "You have really pretty eyes" said Benny.

She blushed and he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes slightly and when he kissed her she closed them all the way. He pulled away a few seconds later. She smiled at him and they noticed the sun was coming up. The rest of the boys came down a few minutes later.

Benny and Nexie stood up. "Whose up for a game?" Asked Benny. They were about to respond when a voice interrupted.

"What's the point? You'll never be as good as us" said a boy.

Benny glared "what do you want Philips?" Asked Benny.

"I just wanted to show my team what losers look like" said Phillips.

They all glared and Ham was about to say something but Nexie best him to it  
"Please I've see you all practice and you all throw like grandmas!" Said Nexie. There was a chorus of oh's from the sandlot team.

"Well, what do you have here? I didn't know gutter freaks could play baseball" said Phillips.

Nexie felt sick to her stomach _he knew Philips knew_.  
_  
_"What? That doesn't even make sense" said Bertram.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? Your new team member has been sleeping in the gutters and she's been seen at the shelter" said Phillips with a smirk.

The sandlot looked at her "is that true? Are you homeless?" Asked Smalls.

They were all staring at her. She felt like the world was closing in on her so she did the only thing she could. _She ran_. Her black wig fell off and her strawberry blonde locks were freed as they stopped and dangled slightly passed her shoulders but she just kept running.

A/N: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE READ: in this chapter there is are few homophobic slurs. These are not my opinion. I am not homophobic. I think everyone is free to love who ever they want. Love is love.

Nexie was drowning. That's the only way she could describe it gasping and trying to breathe, desperately trying to get back to surface. Her breathing was short and raspy and tears clouded her vision as she ran.

_What was wrong with her?_ She knew she shouldn't have made friends. She finally couldn't run anymore and collapsed on her knees. Sobs racked her body as she desperately tried to regain control. Her vision started to cloud as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Whispering, that's what she heard. Voices talking, begging her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and was faced with a boy. Not just any boy, Benny. He was standing over her and let out a breath of relief when she woke up. As soon as she realized what was going on she sat up and try'd to back away.

Benny put a hand on her shoulder "you shouldn't be moving around you hurt your head" said Benny.

Squints nodded in agreement "you've got a small bump" said Squints.

Nexie looked around quickly looking for an escape, almost like she was a caged animal. The rest of the group came closer to her.

"Maybe we should to take her to the hospital" said Smalls.

"No!" Cried Nexie desperately.

They looked at her shock. Benny carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright we won't take you" said Benny.

Nexie nodded slowly, obviously uncomfortable. The rest of the gang carefully moved back a bit trying to give her space. Eventually they all had to go home. Benny stayed with her though, telling Smalls to tell his parents he'd be home late.

He moved close to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She winced and tensed up but eventually she relaxed. "Do you want to tell me?" Asked Benny. She shook her head and he sighed.

"Let me rephrase that. What do you wanna tell me first?" Asked Benny.

She glared at him slightly and shook her head again. "Nexie, you need to tell someone" said Benny.

She shook her head again. He sighed " look Nexie I'm really sorry to do this, trust me I am but it's either the hospital staff you'll tell or it's me" said Benny.

She glared at him with such venom in her eyes that Benny knew if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. Her glare harshened when he looked at her expectantly. Make that ten feet.

He gave her a gentle smile and she looked away. "Only because you threatened me" said Nexie.

"Ok" said Benny. She took a deep breath and began.

_December 7_

A 12 year old girl walked through the door of her two story household. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom hoping she wouldn't have her name called. "Nexie? Dear is that you? Come in here!" Said a female voice.

Nexie slowly walked into the kitchen "yes mother?" Asked Nexie.

Her mother looked at her and gave her a smile "how was the test?" Asked her mother.

Nexie took a breath. "Well..I um-" her mother gave her a sharp look telling her silently to get on with it.

Nexie sighed. "I got a C-" said Nexie.

Her mother glared at her. Nexie pleaded with her eyes but it was to late. "Charles!" Screamed her mother.

Nexie cowered in fear as a man walked down the stairs. "Yes?" He Asked his voice slightly slurred.

"It seems Nexie here needs to be punished again" said her mother.

Her father nodded. He walked over to her and pulled her up the stairs.

Her mother turned the radio and the tv on to block out her screams.

February 21.

13 year old Nexie desperately tried to pull the hoody over her head higher up. She ran up to her bedroom yelling to her mother that she had very important homework to do.

She ran into her bedroom and closed her door tight. She turned around and gasped when she saw her father sitting on her bed. He looked at her suspiciously "why is your hoodie up?" Asked her father.

"No reason" said Nexie shaking with fear.

He glared at her and stomped over to her. He yanked her hood down and growled when he saw her butchered hair.

"What have you done?" Asked her father.

"It wasn't my-" started Nexie but she was interrupted when her father slapped her. She winced in pain and grabbed her cheek.

"Are you trying to be a dike?" Asked her father as he slapped her again. She shook her head and whimpered.

"Don't lie to me girl!" Said her father. He kicked her leg and she fell. He gave her one swift kick to the gut and left.

She winced and slowly stood up. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed everything she could and shoved it into a bag.

She walked over to her window and carefully climbed out onto a tree. She made her way down and took one last look at the house she used to love before running into the darkness.  


"I've been on my own ever since" said Nexie. Her body started to tremble as she cried.

Benny held her tight while she cried. He had to do something and soon.

A/N: alright guys! The next chapter won't be up for a couple of days but reviews do motivate me to write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Nexie was sitting in the tree house waiting for the boys to arrive. She heard footsteps coming up and smiled.

Benny came over and kissed her cheek. "Hey" said Benny.

"Yeah-yeah hey!" Said Yeah yeah.

She smiled at them all "so why are we here?" Asked Nexie.

The boys gave each other looks.

"What are you up to?" Asked Nexie.

"We were wondering if you wanted to become an official member" said Benny.

She smiled "yea, I'd like that" said Nexie.

"Great!" Said Benny.

"Come on let's go get ice cream" said Ham.

They all rolled their eyes at him but climbed down the ladder anyway.

(A few hours later)

Benny and Nexie were laying on his bed together and Benny was playing with her hair.

"I think I like your natural hair color better" said Benny.

She nodded in agreement. "I where the wig and the contacts because there's missing posters of me" said Nexie.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Benny.

She didn't respond and he looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went to sleep as well.

A/N: I know it's really short and I'm sorry but the next one will be longer! Please review


End file.
